riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Statek Umarłych
Statek Umarłych - ostatni tom trylogii ''Magnus Chase i bogowie Asgardu''. W Stanach Zjednoczonych premiera książki odbyła się 3 października 2017 roku. Polska premiera miała miejsce niedługo potem - 25 października. Fabuła Magnus Chase, niegdyś bezdomny nastolatek, jest rezydentem hotelu Walhalla i jednym z wojowników Odyna. Jako syn Frejra, boga lata, płodności i zdrowia, Magnus nie ma wrodzonych skłonności do walki. Ma za to silnych i wiernych przyjaciół, między innymi elfa Hearthstone'a, krasnoluda Blitzena i walkirię Samirę, z którymi dokonał wielkich czynów – pokonali razem Wilka Fenrira i odebrali olbrzymom młot Thora, Mjöllnir. Teraz przed Magnusem najtrudniejsza próba. Loki uwolnił sie z więzów. Z pomocą zastępów olbrzymów i zombi przygotowuje Naglfar, Statek Umarłych, do wyprawy przeciwko bogom Asgardu, która rozpocznie ostateczną bitwę, Ragnarök. Tylko Magnus i jego przyjaciele mogą powstrzymać Lokiego, ale najpierw muszą przepłynąć oceany Midgardu, Jötunheimu i Niflheimu i dotrzeć do Naglfara, zanim będzie gotowy wyruszyć w rejs. Po drodze spotkają zagniewane bóstwa morskie, nieprzyjaznych olbrzymów i złośliwego, ziejącego ogniem smoka. Ale największym wyzwaniem dla Magnusa okażą się jego własne demony. Czy ma w sobie to, czego potrzeba, by przechytrzyć podstępnego boga oszusta? Lista rozdziałów # Percy Jackson staje na głowie, by mnie zabić # Dwa falafelez dodatkiem Ragnaroku # Dostaję w spadku martwego wilka i trochę bielizny # Chwila. Bierz się do roboty, a dostaniesz drugiego wilka za darmo! # Żegnam się z Erykiem, Erykiem, Erykiem i Jeszcze Jednym Erykiem # Mam koszmar o paznokciach # Wszyscy toniemy # Dom Drażliwego Hipstera # Chwilowo zostaję wegetarianinem # Czy możemy porozmawiać o miodzie? # Mój miecz zdradzi ci, że (tu dramatyczna pauza) wszyscy mieszkamy w żółtej łodzi podwodnej. # Facet ze stopami # Głupi wybuchający dziadkowie # Nic się nie dzieje. To cud # Małpa! # Koleś ze śliny kontra wielka masakra piłą łańcuchową. Zgadnijcie kto wygra! # Napada na nas kamieni kupa # Robię wałeczki z gliny na śmierć i życie # Uczestniczę w spotkaniu motywacyjnym zombi # Tveirivigi = Najgorsza Vigi # Zabawa w operację na otwartym sercu # Mam Złe i... Nie, właściwie mam tylko złe wiadomości # Idź za odorem martwych żab (do melodii Follow The Yellow Brick Road z Czarnoksiężnika z Oz) # Tata Hearthstone'a podobał mi się bardziej jako kosmita uprowadzający krowy # Obmyślamy bajecznie okropny plan # Wątpliwa uroda losu # Zdobywamy mały kamień # Nie proś mnie nigdy więcej, żebym upiekł serce mojego wroga # Omal nie stajemy się norweską atrakcją turystyczną # Flåm i bomba, kto czytał ten trąba # Mallory dostaje twardy orzech do zgryzienia # Mallory dostaje też owoce # Wymyślamy bajecznie okropny plan # Pierwsza nagroda: olbrzym! Druga nagroda: Dwa olbrzymy! # Dostaję pomoc od srogich srok # Ballada o Hlafbornie, herosie chałup # Alex odgryza mi twarz # Skadi wie wszystko i do wszystkiego strzela # Staję się tak potężny, jak... człowiek poetyczny # Dzwonią do pana z Hel # Proszę o przerwę # Na początek się kurczę # Wielki Finisz # Dlaczego oni mają armaty? Ja chcę armat # Jeśli rozumiecie co się dzieje w tym rozdziale, powiedźcie mi, proszę, bo ja nie mam pojęcia # Wygrywam ręcznik frotte # Same niespodzianki, a niektóre nawet dobre # Rezydencja Chase'ów staje się domem Słowniczek Dziewięć Światów Runy Ciekawostki * Riordan zadedykował tę książkę Philipowi José'owi Farmerowi z dopiskiem: którego książki z cyklu „Świat Rzeki” wzbudziły we mnie miłość do historii. * Rick Riordan potwierdził na swoim koncie na Twitterze, że w tej książce poznamy imię młodszej siostry Percy'ego - Estelle Blofis. * To jedyna okładka trylogii, na której Magnus na krótkie włosy. * Jest to jedyna książka z serii Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu bez żadnego proroctwa * Jest to jedyna książka z serii nie oparta na greckich lub rzymskim mitach, w której występuje Percy Jackson. * Rozdział Flåm i bomba, kto czytał ten trąba nawiązuje do zakończenia utworu Witolda Gombrowicza "Ferdydurke", zakończonego słowami "Koniec i bomba, kto czytał ten trąba". en:The Ship of the Dead de:Das Schiff der Toten ru:Корабль Мертвецов Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Książki autorstwa Ricka Riordana Kategoria:Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu